1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of panel-type components having at least three layers of boards disposed parallel to the plane of the component, the boards being connected to one another without glue by dowels extending substantially transversely to the plane of the component, with firstly a plurality of layers of boards being disposed on top of each other in different orientations, a plurality of bores being provided in these boards which penetrate the layers, and the dowels being pressed into the bores.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to connect wood components by dowels. It is possible in this context to produce wall elements or the like made from one material, which means that the connection of the individual components among each other occurs exclusively through the frictional connection of the components with the dowels. Examples of walls elements produced in this manner are provided in EP 1 097 032 A or EP 1 381 740 of the applicant. If no glue is to be used in the dowel joint, as is required for ecologically high-value components, it is necessary to produce the respective holding forces via the frictional connection between the dowels and the components from which the components are made. This can occur in the known manner in such a way that dowels are used which have a diameter which is larger than the bore that are determined for receiving the dowel. There are limits to hammering or pressing in such dowels however. A further possibility of improving the frictional connection is that wedges or the like are driven into the face-side ends of the dowels. This comes with the disadvantage however that the frictional connection is improved in this case not over the entire length of the dowel, but only in the area of the wedges. There is a further disadvantage in that when the surface is machined which leads to reduction in the thickness of the components especially the especially supporting parts of the dowel are removed, leading to an impairment in the quality of the joint.
It is known from “innovations in wood” in the “Forum Planning June 2003” to produce wood elements by dowel joints, with the dowels being compressed in the radial direction prior to being driven in. The dowels are pressed in a rotating manner through a conically tapering opening, so that the glue grooves, if any, are flattened to a substantial extent. Although it is possible with such a dowel to improve hold even in case of humidity changes of the component, the security to be gained is not sufficient for all applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,493 A shows a dowel for producing joints between components with a slit arranged in a screw-like manner. It is usually not possible with such a dowel to produce components made of a single material. Moreover, the forces that can be transmitted by such a dowel are limited.
JP 2000-064436A shows a dowel which is compressed prior to being driven in and increases its volume by taking up humidity. In order to achieve a secure hold, a relatively strong compression needs to be performed, which under adverse conditions may lead to damage to components.
DE 299 18 118 A shows a wood production component which is connected by dowels which are arranged parallel to the panel plane. When there is a bending load, the tensions occurring in the component are absorbed only by the dowels in the worst case. Such a component is therefore not very strong.
A solution is known from SU 1 025 831 A in which individual boards are arranged perpendicular to the plane of stacks of boards. The dowels are used to maintain an applied tensioning. The dowels are subjected to shearing strain. The components thus arranged are primarily suitable as supports, but not to provide planar components.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop a method of the kind mentioned above that a sturdy component with high loading capacity is created which is insensitive to the various humidity influences and offers high heat insulation values and high leak-tightness.